Fortunate
by estkella
Summary: 5 Diva's go to see a fortune teller as a bit of fun and are all skeptical at first...but what about when those things start coming true or is it all just a coincidence. Will they find, Love, Happiness, Life Changing Moments and Tragedy?Plz R&R.
1. Strangers In Our Own Life

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything to do with the WWE in this story all i own is the idea and an over reactive imagination.

**Title**: Fortunate

**Rating**: T

**Story -** 5 Diva's who go to a fortune teller as a bit of fun until weird things start to happen even the most scepticle ones can't explaine. Is it all just a coinincidence or will they find love, happiness, life changing moments and tragedy?

**Genre -** Romance, Drama, Angst my usual.

**Charactors -** Trish, Amy, Dawn, Victoria and Melina and others.

**A/N:** So this is a new story from me with what I'd like to think an original idea. I got the idea the other day as my sister has some tarot cards and I just thought it would be perfect. Anyway takes place in January and Dawn Marie and Christian are still with the WWE, I've also changed a few WWE storylines to fit with this story.

Please please review!

* * *

_Chapter 1 – Strangers In Our Own Life._

With a heavy push the redhead sighed as she made her way through the double doors of the grand hotel she was currently staying in and outside onto the sidewalk. Her ears were hit with the heavy sound of traffic on the nearby roads and the general hustle and bustle of everyday life around her. Squinting slightly as the bright sun shone into her eyes and the light gust blew her hair from her face. It truly was a beautiful day, but what else could you expect from Miami?

Only for her not even the weather could make this day good nothing was going to bring her mood back up. There were a million things more she'd rather be doing on her day off like shopping, or lounging by the hotel pool, hell even learning her lines for the show. Yet she couldn't do any of that as she'd already promised to squash herself into a car with four other women and drive miles out of state, just to pay thirty dollars to much too some stranger, and what for? To be told a pack of lies.

"Amy come one were going to be late!"

A distant voice broke her thoughts as she looked up and across the street to see a red convertible sports car with a petite brunette sat in the back looking right at her. Her face etched with annoyance. Amy Dumas sighed, this was just what she needed.

"How'd I get persuaded to do this?" she muttered to herself only it wasn't that quiet as the person coming out the hotel behind heard her.

"Same way as me I 'spose and Trish and Vicky," a tall brunette said nodding slightly. "you know we could always make a run for it," she smirked.

"Your joking right Melina's pissed as it is I don't wanna make her worse, need I remind you that I do wanna wrestle again someday," Amy laughed as she place her sunglasses down onto the bridge of her nose. "I guess it's a case of grin and bear it."

Both women exchanged glances that said otherwise but there was truly no way around this. About to say something else Dawn opened her mouth but was quickly cut off.

"Dawn, Amy get your asses over here now!" a distant voice yelled frustrated.

Both women looked back over to the same red sports car that was still parked across the street the same brunette looking even more pissed then five minutes ago.

"I swear I'm going to kill her by the end of the day," Dawn once again muttered.

Quickly with on last long sigh Amy pulled her Channel sunglasses down off the top of her head and onto her eyes then flicked her long hair back and made her way over to the car. Dawn Marie who was also in the same boat as Amy on her opinion of the day slowly made her way behind.

It was no secret neither woman wanted to go on today's escapade. They had both repeatedly made their feelings completely clear on more than several occasions yet somehow someway they found themselves climbing into the car where three more of their fellow Diva's were waiting silently.

"Shouldn't this woman know that were late I mean if she's psychic after all," Amy asked as she climbed in to the passenger side.

"Fortune teller Amy," the aggravated brunette from earlier snapped.

"Yeah but shouldn't she…" Amy began to speak.

"Ames I think it's best you stop I think Mel's about to hit someone," the blonde driver cut in before anything happened.

"Thank you Trish," Melina smiled trying to keep her composure.

"I still don't know how you roped me into this," Dawn said pursing her lips as she slid in next to Melina on the back seat.

"Come on Dawn it'll be fun," said another of the five women sat in the car.

"Vicky if this is your idea of fun you need to get out more," Dawn said her eyebrows raised.

"Okay everyone just let's just try to get along we have a long journey and I am not stopping this car to separate anyone," Trish turned round to look at them as though she was a mother to a group of rowdy children.

After a few under the breath remarks and some rolls of the eyes Trish finally turned back round and started the engine. This was going to be one hell of a day, why did she agree again? The normally safe and cautious women's champion had agreed to do this to as usual keep the peace. At times she seemed to be the only sane one around, something she knew was going to be needed today. She wasn't as dead set against this as Dawn or Amy but she too would rather be doing something else. However as usual she just smiled and went along.

Twenty minutes later all five woman were sat quietly in the car on the freeway. The top was down so the wind was blowing freely over them causing some hair disasters. All that could be heard was the loud bellowing of the radio as no one seemed to want to talk, either in fear of causing a riot or to busy in thought mostly about their destination.

Sat quietly nestled in the back between Victoria and Dawn was Melina Perez the ring leader, the organizer. The one who'd spent hours on the internet researching the woman they were going to see. The one who thought it would be a great idea and had informed the others of their needed participation. The only one who actually thought this a good idea. She'd agreed to herself that it would be the perfect day out, the perfect getaway from the hectic life of a WWE Diva.

All five women had the day off as they were in town for the Royal Rumble which was taking place this Sunday. Since they hardly ever got time off she'd decided it would be fun to spend it together, only her enthusiasm was shared among the group.

"Please tell me were nearly there," Dawn moaned fidgeting in her seat again elbowing Melina for the fourth time knocking the Latina out of her thoughts.

"Were nearly there," Trish replied.

"How long will this Madam Rose…whatever take?" Dawn looked to her left at Melina.

"Rosemoor and I don't know a few hours I guess," Melina shrugged.

"A few _hours_! What the hell does she need a few _hours_ for?" Amy said shocked turning her head behind her to look at Melina.

"To tell us our futures of course," Victoria always the cheerful one replied smiling.

"Future smuture," Amy muttered once again putting her feet up. "I can't believe your buying into this."

"It's true I swear my aunt Gabrielle went to see her a few years ago and she said she'd come into money and then five months later she won the lottery," Melina said excited.

"Mel she won fifty two dollars," Amy said unimpressed curling her lips.

"Yeah but…" Melina's eyes opened wide, "It _happened_." Melina nodded to herself pleased. As the others gave disgruntled moans.

"So what does everyone want to know?" Victoria asked still cheerful.

"If my life's ever going to get back to normal soon," Amy sighed she didn't need to elaborate on her sentence as everyone knew what she was referring to.

"I wanna know if I'm going to find love," Victoria said dreamily as she smiled.

"I wanna know why it's costing me thirty bucks," Dawn laughed as she was nudged by Melina.

"I'm just glad we get to spend the day together and have a little fun. It's been so long since we've all been together in the same city and even if this woman is crazy at least we can laugh about it together," Trish said finally.

"I guess," Amy shrugged. "But I still think its crap."

All five broke out into laughter at this as even Melina who just rolled her eyes shaking her head. Soon after conversation picked up again but this time it was just about life in general no mention to a crazy fortune teller. That was until thirty minutes had passed and Trish hit the brakes stopping the car.

All the women inside the car turned to the right to see the house they had parked in front of. It was a large white house with huge bay windows that were dark and a large black double door. The garden was over grown with weeds and unattended shrubs and flowers. To a passerby the house looked as though nobody had lived there for years.

"You sure this is right?" Amy asked sitting straight to get a better view her brow furrowed.

"Yeah it's the address I got here," Trish said unsure as she looked down at the piece of paper in her hand and then back at the others.

"What is it the creepier the house the better the psychic?" Amy said leaning over Trish to get a better look.

"Fortune teller Amy," Melina said loudly.

"Same thing," Amy shrugged waving the comment off.

"Well we can't stay here let's go," Victoria said suddenly as she proceeded to step out the car followed by Melina as the other three women shared an uneasy glance.

Soon enough all five women were out of the car and ready as they stood silently in front of the doors to the house. Melina walked forward out of the group and knocked confidently on the front door. Suddenly it opened revealing a short podgy woman with a pig like nose and large brown eyes. She was wearing a head scarf and matching silk scarf and a long black beaded dress which trailed on the floor as she moved.

Smiling widely she stepped aside and welcomed them into the house, Melina going first. Silently she lead them threw the foyer and into a small darkly lit room with chairs scattered about all the blinds were closed so the only light they had was from candles. A strong scent filled their nostrils one of incense and cats.

The woman turned to them clapping her hands together making them jump slightly, "okay who first?"

All five were quiet as nobody spoke everyone for some reason seemed a little afraid of this old lady. After a few seconds Dawn coughed and strode forward confident as ever.

"I will," she said looking at the other who seemed still like statues.

"Then follow me my dear," the woman motioned with a podgy hand that had fingers that resembled sausages.

Looking round at the other four Dawn pulled a stupid face and then turned round and followed the woman into another dimly lit room. In the centre of the room sat a round table with two chairs either side of it. On the table were tarot cards placed in various positions. The woman motioned for Dawn to sit so after a shaky breath she did.

"Okay shuffle these twice and then hand them to me," the lady asked handing over the tarot cards.

Dawn did as the woman asked and then waited to see what happened next she was actually a little anxious although she would never admit it. The lady quickly dealt the cards in a cross symbol with three more diagonal at the side. She then went silent for a few seconds before making a humming noise and looking up at Dawn.

"Very interesting."

* * *

"Okay I'm bursting here I need to know," Victoria said excitedly a large grin across her face.

"Everyone ready?" Trish looked round at the other four women sat at the table.

The five had finished at the fortune tellers and had now made their way to a restaurant as they were all hungry and needed something in their system to get the cat smell out. Since they had left Madam Rosemoor's they had all managed to keep their fortunes to themselves deciding to tell each other over lunch. Finally after they had placed their orders and were about ready to tell some seemed a little more hesitant than others.

"So who's first then?" Trish asked.

"How about miss excited over there," Dawn looked over at Victoria.

All the other woman looked over at the raven haired woman who was smiling obviously having been told good news.

"Okay I'll go," Victoria went quiet a devious grin on her face. "She says…I'm getting married," she almost squealed the last part she was so excited.

Trish almost spat her drink out over Amy, "what!" She spoke for the rest of the group who were all pretty speechless.

"Yeah apparently I'm getting married in the next year," Victoria grinned nodding furiously.

"Did she say who to?" Trish asked intrigued.

Victoria's smile seemed to fade as it was replaced with a thoughtful frown, "no just that I would meet him within the year and that it will be complicated and that I have to let go of my fear…that's about it." She scrunched her nose up and shrugged.

"Your fear?" Amy asked.

"Yeah I'm not sure about that bit," Victoria frowned again as she went quiet.

"What about you this was all your idea so you have to tell us now," Dawn said looking over at Melina.

"I'll go last," Melina said sounding hesitant.

"Fine I'll go then," Amy sighed sitting forward. "She says I'm going to rekindle an old love," Amy said in a tone that sounded bored as she rolled her eyes. "Something I was passionate about in my past and I have to look for it but I'll know when I have it back…I think anyway it was kinda hard to concentrate with the cat smell," she made a scratching noise with her throat.

"So like a boyfriend then?" Victoria asked her eyes wide.

Amy was quite as she shrugged finally. "She didn't know…_which_ makes me think she's lying and its all bullshit."

"You guys got better ones than I did anyway," Dawn sighed. "I'm going to experience a life changing moment." Dawn said her eyes widening at the last part then her lips curling unimpressed.

"That's all?" Trish asked taking a sip of her water.

"Yeah can't believe I forked out thirty bucks on _that,_" Dawn sat back in her chair annoyed.

"That's all she told you?" Victoria didn't look convinced.

"Yeah," Dawn shrugged.

It was obvious to the others that Dawn was keeping something back but as usual the guarded Diva wasn't parting with the information. This being a usual occurrence with the brunette who never completely told people her emotions nobody pushed it. Instead they all looked over at Melina waiting foe her to speak. Melina remained quiet so Trish sighed and sat forward.

"Okay so I'm _apparently_ going to find the love of my live in the next six months," Trish said quickly and before anyone could speak she spoke again. "No wait there's more it gets better," she said sarcastically. "He's going to be someone I already know but have lost touch with," Trish said finally her face not looking so pleased.

Everyone including Trish seemed a little surprised by this as Trish always claimed she was far too picky to find love and that all her old boyfriends just weren't good enough. The thought she was going to find love and with someone she already knew seemed a more than a little far fetched.

"Ooh I wonder who?" Amy said mostly to herself.

"Don't go getting ideas, none of its true anyway," Trish shrugged.

"Why the fuck couldn't I have gotten one like that!" Dawn yelled.

Everyone then looked over at Melina who was still quiet she opened her mouth to speak but then went quiet again. Something was defiantly wrong as this had been her whole idea yet she didn't seem so happy now almost hesitant at sharing her news.

"You okay Mel?" Trish asked breaking the silence.

It was as though her words were some sort of secret password as Melina began to cry suddenly.

"What's the matter?" Trish asked alarmed putting an arm around Melina's shoulders.

"My fortune," Melina said between shaky breathes.

"What about it?" Amy asked.

"She said the only thing she can see in my future is…is death," Melina cried.

A silence covered the table as everyone was a little shocked by Melina's news. Nobody as shocked as Melina who had believed everything the woman told her. Finally Dawn spoke breaking the silence.

"Come on we all know that it's a bunch of bullshit none of these things will come true at the most their lucky guesses," Dawn said tact not being her best asset. Melina shrugged although she continued to cry.

"She's right what are the chances these are going to happen?" Trish said softly trying to make things seem better.

"I don't wanna die," Melina whimpered.

"What type of psychic tells you you're going to die?" Amy asked a little stunned.

"A fraud that's who," Dawn said strongly tutting.

"She's a fortune teller Amy not a psychic." Melina said through her tears.

"Mel you're not going to die and were all not going to get married and fall in love and whatever bullshit she told us," Dawn sighed again sitting back in her chair.

"Dawn you should be taking this seriously what if its true!" Melina yelled loudly her eyes red and puffy but her natural disapproving tone was back.

Dawn rolled her eyes and huffed loudly then stood up from the table pushing her chair back. Looking back down at the other girls she put her hand on her hips.

"I can't believe your buying this. You really believe Vicky's going to get married she doesn't even have a boyfriend or even a possibility of one no offence V but you don't," Dawn looked at the raven-haired woman.

"Nun taken," Victoria shrugged half heartedly as she was currently reading her script for next month.

"And me I'm having a life changing experience…_hello_ everyday is life changing for me I work for Vince McMahon for Christ sake."

"True," Amy nodded.

"Trish can't even decide on a pair of shoes for a night out there is no way she's going to find the love of her life in six months," Dawn yelled pointing to the blonde who nodded.

Dawn breathed in and looked over at Amy, "I think Madam Rose-whatever has been watching too much TV if you ask me she obviously knows what happened with you, Matt and Adam and an old love could be anything like a pair of shoes you lost," Dawn shrugged.

"What about me?" Melina asked her composure finally returned.

"Death…people die everyday so it's the most obvious choice she obviously ran out of lies…trust me there is no way any of that crap she told us is going to happen."

Dawn sighed loudly then collapsed back into the chair she had been sitting at looking tired. It seemed as though her words had worked as the tension seemed to ease slightly and all five women were silent as they just nodded. It seemed she was right and today had been a bad idea.

Just then Victoria who'd been going over next months scripts the whole time looked up at them. "Guy's," she said worried.

Dawn sighed as she sat back down she was beyond frustrated, "what?"

"You know that storyline their putting me in with Christian," she looked round the table. Still silence as everyone was looking right at Victoria who was silent herself a look of anxiety across her face.

"Give me that," Dawn snatched the script out of her hands.

Dawn began to skim read it her eyes darting back and forth before they stopped suddenly. She looked up at Victoria who just nodded.

"What?" Melina yelled annoyed at the silence.

"It says were getting married," Victoria spoke.

* * *

**A/N:**Okay so that was the first chapter I had a lot to fit in and don't worry I will be goinginto more detail about their fortunes with flashbacks. Anyway next chapter will offer more info and bring in some of the men. As for Trish I'm undecided as to who to put her with I have 3 options, so feed back appreciated :) 

Don't forget to review!


	2. My Thoughts Are My Own

_Chapter 2 – My Thoughts Are My Own._

Melina looked at Victoria then suddenly burst into tears again this time she seemed inconsolable as Trish put her arm around her. Trish looked over at the other women as though she didn't know what to do.

"That's just a coincidence there's been tons of story lines with marriages in them," Dawn shrugged.

"Yeah take me for example I've been in _two_ in the same _year_," Amy said knowingly.

"Yeah and don't forget the one I was in too," Dawn chimed in.

"I'm going to die aren't I?" Melina said in between sniffles her head hung low.

"No of course your not don't be ridiculous," Trish said rubbing Melina's back.

"What _exactly_ did she say to you?" Victoria asked.

Melina took a few seconds to catch her breath back and wiped the tears away then looked up at the other women.

"The card that represented my outcome was death," Melina said.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean your death does it?" Trish said soothingly.

Melina shook her head and shrugged tears still falling.

"Well there you go then it could be anything like your dog for example or maybe something else," Dawn said shrugging.

"I don't have a dog." Melina whimpered in between breathes.

"It could be one of us even," Amy said loudly breaking the silence.

All four women suddenly looked over at Amy a little surprised by what she'd just said Amy just shrugged quietly.

"It could be."

* * *

Two hours later all five of the Diva's were back at the hotel, they were all staying at the same one as both RAW and Smackdown were in the same city which was a rarity these days. Dawn and Melina were Smackdown Diva's while Trish, Amy and Victoria were on RAW. Seeing as it was the Royal Rumble in four days both shows were close by and that meant sharing the same hotel with each other.

When all five had returned back in to the hotel lobby they had decided to go their separate ways and meet up later for dinner except for Dawn who of course had her date later. Of course only three of them actually felt like meeting up later as Melina was still a little down from her news. The other four had spent the last hour and a half trying to convince her that she wasn't going to die but hadn't had any luck. So they had persuaded her to go and find Johnny her boyfriend as he always had a way of making her see sense that nobody else could. So Victoria, Trish and Melina headed off to the arena and Dawn and Amy stayed behind at the hotel.

Dawn and Amy who were sharing a room were currently inside it at the moment. Amy was lay on her bed thinking while Dawn was taking a shower and had been for the last half an hour. Amy's mind travelled to what the lady had told her this morning the words kept running through her mind unsure of exactly what Madam Rosemoor meant. There was the obvious in Matt but he and Amy were over and had been for nearly two years now plus he had a new girlfriend in Ashley but for some reasons she kept thinking about him and found herself wondering just what her old love could be.

Before she knew it she had climbed off her bed and had reached into her suitcase for her phone book and was now flipping through the pages to see if she could see any old loves or maybe just old acquaintances or bad dates anything would do right now.

A few minutes later Dawn finally emerged out of the shower towels wrapped tightly around her stopping for a few seconds and looking round as she couldn't see Amy. Hearing a noise she looked down and saw the redhead sat cross-legged on the floor. Amy looked up and gave a small smile.

"What are you doing?" Dawn asked drying her hair with a towel.

"Oh nothing," Amy said quietly not looking up.

"You're lying," Dawn said shooting her a knowing look.

"It's just what I was told this morning it got me thinking a little you know and well I'm just going through my old phone book," Amy explained.

"Amy your not seriously believing what that woman told you are you?" Dawn said loudly stopping what she was doing to stare at Amy.

"Well no…but I mean look at Vicky," Amy shrugged.

Dawn sighed then walked over to Amy and grabbed her phone book and threw it in the trash can. Amy laughed a little and stood up.

"I need that."

"No you don't and I don't want to hear _anymore_ of that stupid woman's fortunes," Dawn sighed drying herself. "We've wasted enough time already on what she told us. We make our own futures nobody else," Dawn said with raised eyebrows.

"Dawn why are you so against it? Would it kill you to just believe her for five seconds?" Amy sighed.

"Amy am I the only one who sees this woman is a fraud who's giving us false hopes and not to mention scaring the shit out of poor Mel," Dawn said annoyed.

Amy looked at Dawn there was something she wasn't telling her but Amy just shrugged, "Yeah I guess your right it would be stupid to believe them. I guess I just like the idea of normality back in my life."

Amy sighed a little then resumed her place back on her bed and watched Dawn get ready as this was quite a show as Dawn was very meticulous.

"So where are you two going tonight?" Amy asked.

"Not sure he's deciding." Dawn shrugged applying moisturizer to herself.

Amy nodded and looked a little hesitant but spoke anyway, "so you got over Kurt quick then."

"Well there's no use sitting round mopping about it he decided to try again with his wife and I'm just moving on." Dawn said sounding cheery.

"You okay?" Amy asked sympathetically.

"Of course I am," Dawn said confidently.

"Well if you want to talk you know where I am," Amy smiled.

"Really Ames I'm fine," Dawn shrugged the comment off.

Amy frowned a little knowing there was something Dawn wasn't telling but obviously she didn't want to talk about it. Amy knew Dawn had had a crush on Kurt for a while but seeing as he was married nothing had happened. Then a few months ago Kurt had surprised everyone by informing them that he was getting a divorce. That was where it got sketchy for Amy, as she knew something had happened between Dawn and Kurt, but all she knew now was that Kurt was trying again with his wife and Dawn refused to discuss the topic and would claim she was fine.

Dawn looked over at Amy and saw she was lay back down on the bed. Dawn sighed a little as she had lied to Amy she had lied to everyone when they had asked her if she was okay. Insisting that she was Dawn remained tight lipped about it and swore to herself she wouldn't talk about it to anyone as it was far too painful. Nobody knew what had happened between them those few weeks except her and Kurt and Dawn was determined to keep it that way.

**FLASHBACK**

**Dawn**

"_Very interesting."_

"_What is?" Dawn asked peering over at the cards not that they made any sense to her whatsoever._

_They had been lay out on the table with five in the position of a cross and then four separate cards in a row diagonally at the side of it. Dawn stared at the cards for a long time sensing a dread come over her what exactly did they all mean._

"_The moon is the first card I see this represents the atmosphere around the question you are asking." The woman looked up at Dawn, "fear…you are afraid my dear, you are anxious." _

"_Excuse me."_

"_You are deceiving yourself about the issue you feel you've become lost some how," The woman said looking down thoughtful._

"_I do?" Dawn asked now a little intrigued._

_Madam Rosemoor moved her hand to the second card in the middle of the cross, "The two of swords," Madam Rosemoor looked up into Dawn's eyes, "The obstacle in your way is…you, this card represents blocked emotions, avoidance, denying of ones true feelings," Madam Rosemoor pointed to the card, "Notice the blindfold on this woman. She can't look at the truth or even acknowledge that there is trouble."_

_Dawn remained silently looking at the card and sure enough it was of a woman sat with a blindfold on Dawn look up at Madam Rosemoor speechless for the first time she was a little lost for words. How did this woman know Dawn hadn't told anybody?_

"_The Two of Swords often appears when you are not willing to accept some truth about yourself or the situation. Every time we close off our heart, we find it more difficult to open again."_

_Dawn nodded silently as she took the woman's words in._

_Madam Rosemoor moved onto the next card, "the six of swords my dear this represents your goal."_

"_What does it mean?" Dawn asked wide-eyed._

"_The Six of Swords indicates recovery," Madam Rosemoor smiled brightly causing Dawn to return the smile, "You've suffered a tough time lately this is a good card for you." _

"_Okay" Dawn said quietly._

_Madam Rosemoor nodded and moved to the next card, "the nine of wands my dear this represents the situation you are in, you've been emotionally hurt lately but its made you stronger as a person your being very careful," Madam Rosemoor smiled, "but you must be sure not to be too careful. Everyone needs a little help now and again just be sure to ask for it."_

_Dawn nodded still silent she'd hate to admit it but she believed this woman even more with every word._

"_Now to the future," Madam Rosemoor said cheerfully as she turned the next card and smiled again, "the tower most intriguing."_

"_What do you mean?" Dawn seemed anxious._

"_A sudden change is in store for you a revelation maybe," Madam Rosemoor nodded._

"_How sudden? Dawn asked immediately. _

"_Immanent," Madam Rosemoor smiled looking up, "sometimes change is gradual and gives us time to react but not this one that is the power the tower possess."_

_Dawn gulped slightly as a change wasn't what she needed right now._

_Moving on to the next card Madam Rosemoor smiled again, "the wheel of fortune my dear not only are you going to have a change but a life changing one some might say a change of destiny, this card can indicate a sudden realisation that can strike with great force." _

_Dawn furrowed her brow this was getting worse._

_The next card Madam Rosemoor had picture of a man and a woman holding hands, "the lovers this card represents the outside world, as another sees you. I see a relationship in the future maybe a certain person who cares deeply about you and you care about too."_

_Dawn nodded slightly she was starting not to believe the woman now as there was only one man Dawn cared about and there was no way of her being with him._

"_Yes I understand in fact this card represents your uncertainties," Madam Rosemoor said as she turned another card, "good…the Nine of Cups is known as the wish card. It shows your wish will come true. A wonderful prospect, but remember your fairy tale lessons," Madam Rosemoor_

_Dawn nodded it seemed good but she still didn't believe there was no way her wish would ever come true._

"_Okay and finally the outcome," Madam Rosemoor turned the final card, "the fool."_

_Dawn laughed out loud at this. It seemed the cards were right as that was what she had felt like lately._

_Madam Rosemoor shook her head, "no my dear this represents a new beginning, faith, the Fool tells you to believe in yourself and follow your heart no matter how crazy or foolish your impulses may seem."_

_Dawn simply stared at the old woman speechless._

**END FLASHBACK**

Dawn could still hear Madam Rosemoor's words ringing in her ears. Follow your heart. Dawn laughed a little and rolled her eyes. Yeah she'd followed her heart alright and all she had got in return was a low blow shaking her head she though no more from now on she was going to have no strings attached fun.

* * *

Trish, Victoria and Melina were currently wondering around the arena that Sunday's Royal Rumble was being broadcast from. Melina was on her way to find Johnny and Joey as she needed to go over some things with them and she also needed a little comfort form her boyfriend Johnny Nitro as she was still very upset.

Victoria was going to find Jason aka Christian so she could go over a few things with him regarding their upcoming storyline and she had to speak to Vince about what she was doing that night. While Trish was looking for Mickie and Ashley to discuss the match Sunday, which she was special guest referee.

"So what are you doing for the Rumble?" Trish asked looking over at Victoria.

"Oh just more stupid Vince's Devils crap," Victoria sighed.

"I feel for you I really do. Sometimes that man creeps me out," Melina said quietly.

"Well at least this new storyline will put you back in the ring," Trish said hopefully.

"Yeah I get to be a valet to Jay. A _valet_ just what I've been working for over the past _ten_ years to become a _valet_," Victoria sighed louder.

"I just don't understand why they won't let you wrestle. Seriously the women's division is so bad right now," Trish sighed.

"Tell me about it," Victoria sighed, "At least you get to fight once in a while, all I do is hang around with my boobs out."

Trish and Victoria laughed a little at this as it was true the women's division was going down hill and fast. No one was feeling the effects as much as Victoria who used to be know as one of the best women's wrestlers of today but lately she had been down graded to just backstage segments and other tits and ass things. Victoria wasn't happy about this as she had told Vince on many occasions but had just been ignored. Slowly she had just given up trying and had just gone along telling herself she was happy…but knowing different deep inside her own thoughts.

As they continued to walk through the corridors backstage they saw Jason emerging from the men's locker room he turned to see the three approaching women.

"Ladies hello…and how's my future wife?" Jason smiled widely walking towards the three women.

Both Trish and Victoria began to laugh a little at his words but they could also hear Melina start to whimper at his words. Everyone looked at the brunette.

"You okay?" Trish asked.

"Yeah I'm just…" Melina sighed "I'm gonna go find Johnny." Melina said hurrying off in the other direction.

Jason silently watched her walk away then looked at the other two a little confused.

"Something I said?"

* * *

Melina walked silently backstage looking for MNM's dressing room after a couple of minutes she found it. Walking in she was greeted by Joey Mercury who was sat on the ground stretching just having finished his workout he smiled as he saw her walk in.

"I thought you were taking the day off?"

"Is Johnny around?" Melina asked silently.

"I think he said something about going for food….you okay?" Joey asked standing up.

"Yeah I'm fine." Melina said nodding.

"How'd the fortune teller go? You find out anything interesting?" Joey asked walking closer.

Melina didn't answer his question she burst into tears to which he was a little taken back but walked over and put his arm round her. Just then the door to the dressing room opened and Johnny Nitro walked in and saw the scene before him. Confusion spread across his face also as he and Joey shared the same expression.

"Babe what's wrong?" Johnny asked walking over and taking Joey's place.

"I'm going to die," Melina cried.

"What!" He looked over at Joey who was sharing his confused look.

"My fortune said I'm going to die," Melina cried.

"No way," Joey said stunned.

"I am and soon I know it." Melina continued to cry.

Johnny sighed and lead Melina over to some chairs and sat her down then knelt in front of her looking into her blurry eyes. After a few seconds Melina had stopped crying and was just sniffling. Finally she spoke.

"The woman told me my outcome was death I saw it the card...it was horrible."

"And you believe it?" Johnny asked.

"Of course I believe it she told Vicky she was getting married and she is and my aunt Gabrielle," Melina said in between breaths of air.

"Victoria's getting married?" Joey asked surprised.

"Focus!" Melina yelled.

"Oh sorry."

"Mel your not going to die that woman was obviously wrong. I don't know why you're so worked up over this. Most of these people are frauds who just want your money,I really wouldn't worry abou it," Johnny said rubbing her back soothingly.

"Your not taking me serious just like the girls didn't," Melina began to cry again.

"Can't those things stand for anything doesn't have to mean it's a person," Joey said scrunching his nose up.

Melina didn't respond she just continued to cry, sighing Johnny stood up and sat next to Melina on a chair.

"Maybe you should go back to the hotel and get some rest, you know clear your head."

"You don't believe me do you?" Melina looked from man to man.

"It's just how much of these things can you believe?" Johnny said sighing slightly.

Melina stood up and looked at both men angrily.

"FINE!" Melina walked to the door. "Don't believe me but you'll see when I _die_ and _you_ feel bad."

"Mel…" Johnny said quickly.

Melina opened the door and didn't look back then slammed it shut and left the two men looking at each other confused.

"Was it just me or did she overreact slightly," Johnny asked his friend.

"Dude she was told she was going to _die_, Joey said frowning.

"Not you too..." Johnny sighed.

"Well come on you hear things like this all the time people being told they are going to die then find out they have cancer or some shit like that," Joey said nodding to himself.

"Yeah but it can't be true…can it?" Johnny didn't seem convinced.

"Maybe you should go after her?" Joey said nodding.

"What and lose my head," Johnny laughed, "It's best to give her some space when she's like this trust me I have experience. I'll talk to her later when she's had a chance to calm down."

Johnny and Joey nodded in agreement as Johnny was right after nearly two years of dating Melina he knew when a good time was and when a bad time was. He knew when to give the feisty Diva her space and this was one of those times.

* * *

Trish wondered slowly round the arena corridors searching for either Mickie or Ashley. Trish had already been to the place where they were training and had been told they were in catering so she had set off for catering and had been told they were in the Diva's locker room. Trish had arrived at the locker room to be told they were at training. Sighing to herself she began to feel as though someone was playing a practical joke on her.

After deciding to give training one more try before she called it a day and would head back to the hotel Trish began to make her way over. Walking slowly as her feet were beginning to hurt her from the heels she had decided to where, which she was now regretting a lot. Trish finally had enough and stopped to bend over and pulled the annoying pair of stilettos of her feet and sighed happily before doing a little dance in the hallway.

After a few seconds she heard clapping coming from behind her. Stopping dead in her tracks Trish turned round feeling a little embarrassed. Seeing the man stood behind her made her cheeks flush red, why out of all the people here did it have to be him?

"Hey Trish long time no see I'd ask how've you been but I can see that." The man laughed raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah, yeah very funny." Trish rolled her eyes.

"So how have you been I haven't spoken to you in long time." The man asked walking closer.

"Yeah your right it has been a while." Trish said thoughtful.

The words stuck in her head as she spoke them she hadn't seen this person for a while. Coming out of her thoughts Trish shook her head slightly there was no way she'd ever fall in love with this guy.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it I will be doing flashbacks for all the Diva's throughout the story. I have so many ideas for this story and not everything is as straightforward as it seems.**

**Thank you for the reviews so far I'm surprised so many people liked it anyway please don't forget to review!**


	3. Forgot To Remember You

_Chapter 3 – Forgot To Remember You._

"Yeah I guess you could say Smackdown's been keeping me pretty busy these days so I don't have much time for social events," the man said nodding.

"Whoa that's not the Randy Orton I used to know." Trish laughed sounding surprised.

"Hey believe it or not but I've changed in the last ten months since I last spoke to you," Randy held his hands up defensively.

"Yeah I bet you have." Trish raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

Randy rolled his eyes and walked closer to Trish who was now trying to put her shoes back on but having no luck carried them over her shoulder as she and Randy began to walk Trish still in search of either Mickie or Ashley. As they walked the pair caught up with each other. It had been ten long months since they had last seen each other as Randy had been injured at WrestleMania last April with his shoulder and when he had come back Trish had been out with her back. Finally when Trish came back to RAW in August Randy had been drafted to Smackdown so neither had seen or talked to each other since the show after WrestleMania.

"So how's life on RAW?" Randy asked glancing over at a quiet Trish.

"Oh you know the same, Vince keeps putting us in lingerie pillow fights instead of actual matches and we just have to go along with it because we'll get released if we don't," Trish shrugged nonchalantly.

"That bad huh?" Randy nodded.

"Yeah and what's worse we get people like Candice who can't wrestle her way out of a paper bag coming in and someone with actual talent like Gail gets released," Trish sighed, "sometimes it just pisses me off."

"I'd suggest talking to Vince but we all know where that leads," Randy shrugged unable to help.

"It's no biggie I've dealt for it for years," Trish shrugged again, "what about you then I hear your headlining Mania this year?" Trish smiled.

Randy grinned wider than Trish had ever seen him do before as he explained to her about the Royal Rumble then about No Way Out and getting a title shot of course he wouldn't spill to her if he won it or not as he liked to surprise people. They pair continued to walk for a little while longer and before they had realised it an hour had passed and it was dark outside. Trish realised why she was actually here in the first place and knew there was no way she'd find them now but then she realised Victoria and Melina had probably gone by now, which left her alone.

"Crap I think Vicky's took the rental car as I told her I get a ride with Mickie," Trish sighed looking round.

"That's no problem your in the same hotel as me right?" Randy said cheerfully.

"Yeah," Trish seemed confused.

"Well I'm driving back there…" Randy said hoping Trish would catch on but silence followed, "duh get a ride with me…jeez Stratus sometimes your are a real blonde."

"Shut up," Trish play punched him in the arm laughing, "and I have no clue what you mean I am a real blonde," Trish pretended to be offended.

Ten minutes later Trish and Randy pulled into the parking lot of the hotel they were staying in and climbed out. They'd spent the car ride talking too about old times when they had been close friends back on RAW. Trish had to admit it she did enjoy catching up with him but did that mean she loved him? Trish couldn't believe she was thinking about that now, this was Randy Orton she was thinking about. Yet still she found herself thinking it as she walked side by side with Randy.

"Damn psychic," Trish muttered under her breath.

"What?" Randy asked.

"Oh nothing just humming," Trish smiled.

"Riiight," Randy laughed showing all his pearly whites and sparkling blue eyes.

Trish looked away immediately as she found herself thinking he looked handsome and she couldn't help but agree he had changed. From what he had told her he no longer was that cocky, egocentric young man she used to know. They stopped walking and separated as Trish had planned to meet the girls for dinner and Randy was going to his room and before she knew what she was doing Trish called out to him. Randy turned to her smiling waiting for her to speak.

"Erm me and some of the girls are having dinner later if you wanna join us?" Trish asked not knowing what she was doing.

"Thanks but I got plans with Sam." Randy smiled declining the offer.

Trish was silent for a few seconds then spoke confused, "Sam?"

"Haven't you heard?" Randy grinned, "Sam's my fiancé…I'm getting married."

* * *

Thirty confused minutes later Trish found herself retelling that story to her friends knowing what they were going to say.

"You didn't know?" Amy asked laughing.

"No, did you two know?" Trish asked looking at her two friends.

"Yeah Trish everyone knew," Victoria said laughing, "it's big news when someone like him gets engaged."

"Well I didn't and I looked stupid," Trish said shaking her head sitting back in her chair no longer feeling hungry.

"Oh come on you didn't _seriously_ think you might fall in love with _Randy_ did you?" Amy laughed loudly.

Trish was silent as she thought about everything she had learned today about Randy then shook her head and laughing. Amy was completely right what the hell was Trish thinking Randy was good as a friend but nothing more. Trish couldn't believe she had entertained that idea she knew the reason why, the damn fortune. Maybe Dawn was right and they were all crap.

"It was a possibility I mean the guy is cute…" Trish shook her head laughed out loud as did Amy and Victoria.

The three continued to talk a little more all sat around a table where they having dinner with each other. Melina hadn't returned any of the other girls calls so wasn't present at the dinner. The three had briefly spoken to Johnny about ten minutes ago who had told them of Melina's outburst earlier and had told them he would let her know about dinner even though he doubted she would come down. It was obvious he shared in their worry for the woman. Then there was Dawn who wasn't there as she was out on her date and wouldn't be back until the early hours of the morning.

"What about you found any old loves?" Trish asked changing the subject looking at Amy.

"Let me think…that would be a no," Amy shook her head sarcastically.

Victoria rolled her eyes, "come one guy's Dawn isn't here we can talk about it," she grinned mischievously, "I know you want to," Victoria said teasingly.

Both Amy and Trish were quiet as they looked at each other then to Victoria who was waiting eagerly, slowly Trish nodded.

"Fine…I admit it some things she told me were a little weird," Trish spoke, "and maybe just maybe I sorta believed her only a little though."

"I totally believed her I mean why not," Victoria nodded strongly.

"I'm still a little dubious guy's," Amy said biting her lip.

Trish rolled her eyes good-naturedly, "that's cause you've been with Dawn to long."

"So what exactly did she say to you two?" Amy asked.

"Just what I told you about marriage and not to be afraid…something about an opportunity I think and fake ness something about unhappiness…I can't remember much," Victoria nodded as she explained.

"Well she mentioned my injury and that I cared about other people more than me…and of course about the love of my life and that I had lost touch with them," Trish said quietly as Randy popped into her head again.

"She said about how I'd had a troubled past and heart brake you know the usual crap… then said about my old love and how I'd feel it again soon." Amy explained as the two nodded.

"Wow I wonder what she could mean?" Trish looked thoughtful.

"Maybe she means Matt," Victoria said.

Amy let out a tiny snort of laughter, "yeah and maybe she's crazy, trust me there is no way it's him. He doesn't even speak to me anymore and plus he has Ashley so believe me it's not him," Amy shrugged nonchalantly.

"Have you tired speaking to him?" Trish asked.

"Why are we focusing on my fortune what about you guy's or Mel or even Dawn which reminds me did Dawn tell you what the woman said to her?" Amy asked, "I tried but she just kept changing the subject."

Victoria and Trish both shook their heads as Dawn hadn't said anything about her fortune to then and was staying that way no matter how much the other women asked her. Something they couldn't help but find weird as Dawn was famous for boasting about anything and everything to do with her life…except of course when it came to one particular man.

"Have any of you noticed how weird she's been acting lately?" Amy asked suddenly.

"Defiantly like every time you mention love she jumps down your throat about it?" Victoria nodded.

"Yeah and who's buying what she told us about Madam Rosemoor she must have told her more than that I know it," Trish said knowingly.

"Something's definitely wrong with her and I'm betting it has to do with a certain Olympic gold medal winner," Amy nodded.

"Totally did she even tell anyone about what happened between her and him?" Victoria looked over at her friends.

"Apparently there just _friends_….whatever," Amy rolled her eyes.

"There has to be something she isn't telling us," Trish muttered.

"Maybe they are just friends," Victoria said shrugging.

"Come on something must have happened between them she's just not telling us and when had she never told us about a date," Amy said sitting back in her seat.

"Exactly…you can bet tomorrow she'll be telling us everything about the guy tonight. We'll know where they went, what they eat, what he wore, what she wore, what cologne he was wearing, his mothers maiden name, birth place, home town…I could go on." Trish said sounding out of breath.

"You forgot inside leg measurement," Victoria laughed.

All three laughed a little knowing Trish was right and there was defiantly something Dawn wasn't telling them about her and Kurt, but what?

"I'm worried about her," Amy said quietly.

"We all are," Trish sighed.

Soon the conversation had turned back to the other women's fortunes and surprising enough they all seemed a little excited by them, even though they wouldn't tell Dawn. They spent the rest of the evening discussing their future and all the possibilities they had and what exactly Madam Rosemoor meant. They'd finished eating and found themselves making their ways back up to their hotel rooms as tomorrow was going to be a busy day for some as it was back to work, but in the WWE as they knew you were always at work no matter what.

* * *

Three hours later Johnny Nitro awoke from his sleep blurry eyed turning over to get back to sleep he noticed something was missing, where was Melina? Sitting up in his bed he ran a hand through his long hair and then raised it to rub his eyes. After a few seconds he began to feel a slight draft as he wasn't wearing a top and was bear chested. Shivering slightly he stood up out of bed and made his way over to the balcony doors that were wide open. Poking his head out he saw his missing girlfriend sat huddled in a chair her knees were bent against her chest and she seemed to be doing something.

"Babe come back to bed," Johnny said sleepily.

Melina jumped slightly as she didn't know someone was behind her, "in a minute," she whispered.

Johnny walked out into the cold night air and towards Melina and looked over her shoulder she had in her hands a writing pad and a pen.

"What's all that for?"

"I'm making a list," Melina answered.

"What like a grocery list?" Johnny tried joking.

"No a list of all the things I need to do before I die," Melina responded shortly.

Johnny sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He thought that he'd managed to make her get past this issue earlier. Johnny had come back to the hotel a few hours after Melina to find her crying on her bed. He'd spent hours talking to her and comforting her about this he'd managed to make her stop crying and to see things clearly…or so he thought as he looked down at the list in her hands.

"Have a child….you obviously think you have at least nine months then," Johnny said jokingly but stopped when he saw the look on Melina's face.

"I didn't say they were achievable _did I_?" Melina snapped back.

"I'm sorry okay just come back to bed please," he pleaded with her.

"I _said_ a few more _minutes_," Melina said annoyed.

Johnny was silent for a few seconds then leaned over and kissed his girlfriend on the top of her head and then walked back inside. This was getting a little out of hand now he thought but he didn't know what to do about it. Climbing back in bed he sighed again as he looked over and could just make out her tiny silhouette she was writing again. Johnny remembered when she had told him about going to see a fortune teller he had thought it was a good idea and had encouraged her to go, but now he wasn't so sure. He'd lost a part of the women he loved more than anything the only question was would he get it back.

* * *

Down in the hotel lobby another despondent feeling woman was making her way inside after a very uneventful evening of her own. In fact her evening had been over a few hours ago but she had spent the rest of that time walking round on her own as it was a hot evening in Miami. dawn had spent her time alone just thinking as she put it. Something she'd done a lot these days was thinking, about her, about him mostly and now about her future. Not wanting to admit it but she was a little intrigued by Madam Rosemoor's words to her earlier.

Dawn pressed down on the button on the elevator panel and waited for a few seconds for the doors to open. It was late so she was the only one around at the moment. As she entered the elevator she bent over and removed her shoes standing back up she stepped back a little as she was greeted by a pair of blue eyes she knew so well.

"Hi," Kurt nodded awkwardly.

Dawn smiled a little, "you're up late."

"Yeah I have trouble sleeping before big pay per views I find a workout usually helps," Kurt explained his presence.

Dawn nodded as she remained looking away from him, she couldn't bring herself to look at him. It wasn't the pain that was stopping her it was the anger she felt also. Dawn could still remember the day he had told her.

When Kurt had announced his separation from his wife Karen last October people were surprised but nobody as much as Dawn. Then one month later she was stunned when he had asked her out Dawn said yes even though people had warned her that he may be on the rebound, but she had ignored them as she had seen something in his eyes that made her believe he was genuine.

From then on the pair had gone on various dates and had even talked about becoming an official item until Kurt had informed her about two weeks ago he had decided to try again with Karen. Obviously this had devastated her even though she had stayed strong and not shed a single tear in front of anybody. Nobody knew just how much this had affected her.

"So have you been out with the girls?" Kurt asked breaking the uneasy silence.

"Erm no I was on a date," Dawn said hesitantly.

"Oh."

Dawn could hear the let down in his tone of voice as though this bothered him, but why? Suddenly the elevator stopped after what felt like forever to Dawn and even though it wasn't her floor she had to get out. Not even bothering to say goodbye Dawn quickly walked out the elevator and began to walk. Once she heard the doors close behind her she stopped and leaned back on the wall breathing deeply. She had told herself she was over him so many times but he still had a hold on her. Kurt had effected Dawn's life in more ways then she could ever have imagined but she truly had no idea just how much.

* * *

**A/N: So apologise for the length of time it took to post this i got a bit side tracked with my other stories. Anyway that was possibility number 1 for Trish I have a few more and i truly do not know which one i want, so your feedback will be appreciated very much. I do have plans for the other women and all will be explained in due course.**

**Anyway thank you _so much_ for the great reviews so far and don't forget i need more to help me keep focused or it'll be another long wait till i update again.**


End file.
